Lepidian
Lepidians are a nearly extinct sapient species of beings from the isle of Archosa. History Created by Mata Nui, the Lepidians made the island of Archosa their home. For a long time, they didn't get along very well with their fellow natives, the Saursapiens, at one point fighting a war against them. Eventually, however, the Lepidians and Saursapiens agreed to a truce, and began to coexist peacefully. At a later point, one group of Lepidians broke off from the main species and began inhabiting Isla Sphenos, a very small island off the southern coast of Archosa, eventually evolving into a slimmer, more agile subspecies. When the Xevthian Empire attempted to conquer their land, the Lepidians attempted to repel them, though after a long struggle, finally submitted, though not before the majority of the Lepidians' smaller sister species was almost completely eradicated. The Lepidians were later freed when the Empire collapsed following the defeat of its ruler. During the Archosa/Nocterra War, the Lepidians sided with the Saursapiens, and supported their war efforts. During the war, several Lepidian strike teams were sent to Nocterra in order to sabotage the Necronite's factories. The Lepidians would continue to support the Saursapiens until the Brotherhood of Makuta managed to calm the warring lands down, resulting in the forming of a fragile truce act between Nocterra and Archosa. Roughly ten thousand years ago, the majority of the Lepidian species was tragically killed off by an incurable disease, pushing them to the brink of extinction. The survivors of the plague were forced to burn the bodies of those that had died as a means of controlling the illness. Though no signs of the disease linger, few of the surviving Lepidians choose to dwell on Archosa out of fear of being afflicted with the illness. Abilities & Traits , one of the few living examples of the Lepidian's subspecies.]] There are two variations of the Lepidian species, the latter of which diverged from the Archosian species as a result of an accelerated evolution induced by isolation on Isla Sphenos. Members of the main Lepidian species usually stand between six and seven feet tall, and have a lizard-like appearance. Males are colored green and are slightly larger than females, who are typically brown in color. They have large forelimbs that end in a trio of sharp claws, and wield heavy, prehensile tails. This branch of the Lepidian species is also very strong and durable. Those that belong to the Isla Sphenos subspecies are slimmer, less heavily built, and physically weaker than their brethren. To make up for this lack of strength, they developed a natural ability to manipulate friction, allowing them to move with incredible speed and agility. Despite the physical differences between the two races, however, all Lepidians still share a number of attributes; Lepidians of either race are typically tough and resilient, able to survive in a wide variety of environments, though they usually prefer dry, desert-like locations. both races also possess tails tipped with a sharp blade. They can survive without water for several weeks, and can live several months without food. In addition, Lepidians are able to alter the color of their bodies in order to blend in with their surroundings, and possess keen senses of smell, hearing, and eyesight. Social Structure and Interactions Lepidians are a species who usually live off the land, though some (such as Raduke) prefer to live within the cities. They typically live in large groups, or "clans", that are lead by the most experienced member, which can be of either gender. Most train to be powerful warriors, though some have been known to become scholars. Known Lepidians *Archosian **Raduke *Isla Sphenos **Observos Trivia *Lepidian is derived from the word Lepidosauria, which is used to describe the family of reptiles that includes lizards and snakes. *It was originally user Chicken Bond who suggested the idea of Observos' race being a subspecies of Lepidian. Category:Toa Hydros Category:Sapient Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Mechanical Species